Circunstancias
by emmaly76
Summary: OS "stop Violence" Bella creía que con ignorar la actitud agresiva de su novio hacia los demas era la solución hasta que la victima fue ella... Y su salvador ese joven que vio se golpeado tantas veces...


_**Hola chicas, esta es mi historia para el concurso "OS Stop Violence" espero les guste…**_

_**Como saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos...**_

"_**CIRCUNSTANCIAS"**_

Mis jeans bien ajustados, una blusa de punto semitransparente de esas que enseñas y no, me acomodé mis largas ondas de cabello rubio y mis lentes de contacto de color verde, me puse mis manolos y Salí rumbo al instituto.

Era mi último año; hacia dos mi madre y yo nos mudamos a forks, un pueblito olvidado de Dios porque un rayo de sol le mandaba muy a lo largo, lo hicimos después de que Phill, mi padrastro, nos propinara una paliza que nos mando al hospital, por eso mi madre lo demando y se divorcio de él poniéndole una orden de alejamiento.

No sé cómo pudo aguantarle quince años de golpes y abusos, pensé que era porque lo amaba pero en realidad lo hacía por miedo, la tenia amenazada con hacerme daño a mí y mientras no me tocó mamá soporto; además, ella dependía al cien por cien de él económicamente hablando, así que no quedaba de otra, los abuelos la corrieron de casa cuando supieron de su embarazo y después de rodar con malos trabajos y pasando hambre se caso con el dueño de la tienda de deportes Phill Dweyer , un beisbolista retirado que sacaba sus frustraciones usando a mamá como saco de boxeo.

Mi padre, no sé quién es; Renee, mi madre dice que era un joven que con una sola mirada la tubo a sus pies. Él estudiaba para policía en la Phoenix pero en realidad era de otro lugar, cosa que no me dijo.

-Te dejo de paso cariño- me dijo al salir de casa.

Ella trabajaba como domestica en casa del doctor del pueblo, Cullen creo que es su apellido, se mudaron aquí después de que secuestraron a su esposa en Chicago y sufrió un conato de infarto por la impresión.

-Claro mamá- sonreí subiendo al auto.

-¿Esos zapatos son nuevos?-señalo mis pies.

- Félix me los regalo- él era mi novio, el capitán del equipo de futbol e hijo del alcalde del pueblo, el sueño de toda chica.

-Ya te he dicho que no andes aceptando regalos porque después de sienten con derechos- lo decía por Phill que así comenzó con ella.

-Son solo unos zapatos mamá- me queje y ella dejo zanjado el tema, me conocía lo cabezota que soy.

-Entonces te presentaras para líder de las porristas-dijo sonriente.

-Sip- estaba muy emocionada, tenia estos dos años preparándome, practicante desde que llegue.

-Espero no se te suba y después seas de esas estiradas que miren a los otros por encima del hombro.

-Claro que no mamá tu sabes que yo fui de esas que eran rechazadas- sentí un escalofrío

-Pues piensa en ello antes de hacérselo a alguien más.

-Como digas- le guiñe el ojo y baje volada de la camioneta, una que era más vieja que mi abuelo y hacia más ruido que una horda de motociclistas, ¿el color? Bueno color moho.

Me colgué mi bolso y camine al convertible de mi novio que estaba rodeado por los chicos del equipo, en cuanto llegue me recibió con un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-Hey nena, lista para el baile- me sonrió mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

-Sabes que si- dije emocionada.

El baile de presentación del equipo era el acontecimiento del año y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Mira Félix llego el baboso- dijo Alec señalando la entrada donde venían dos chicos uno era hijo del doctor y el otro era de la reserva, creo, ignore cuando se fuero hacia ellos, siempre los molestaban.

Mis amigas me estaban esperando para irnos a nuestra primera clase, matemáticas fue uff agotador los números no me entran ni aunque me parta la cabeza y meta los libros.

Las pruebas para líder de las porristas se pospusieron por equis y tuve que asistir a biología, otra de las materias que me caía bomba.

Entre tarde por haberme quedado escuchando a Gianna como los cacharon haciéndolo en el coche y se quedo sin sus apreciadas tarjetas, por lo menos no le quitaron los permisos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Dweyer me alegra que nos honre con su presencia.

-Perdón señor Molina no vuelve a suceder- me sonroje, odiaba eso todas mis emociones se reflejaba en mi cara por culpa de los estúpidos sonrojos.

-Pase a sentarse con el señor Cullen es el único lugar disponible.

Mire al chico y me senté sin ganas en esta clase siempre me sentaba sola porque no me gustaba que se dieran cuenta que era difícil para mí.

-Ya que la señorita Dweyer ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia les aviso que conozcan a su compañero de mesa que con él se sentaran todas las clases durante lo que resta del ciclo_-wtf._

Y comenzó su explicación sobre los proyectos con los que trabajaríamos por parejas, la verdad era que se estaba recargando muchísimo.

-Hola, soy Edward… ¿Tú eres Bella?- hablo tenso y podría decir que hasta nervioso.

-Sí- dije secamente sin mirarlo.

Hicimos el proyecto y le dirigí la palabra solo lo indispensable, al salir del salón choque con unos babosos que iban corriendo y se me cayeron los libros, me agache por ellos pero unas manos fueron mas rápidas que las mías y me extendió las cosas, al levantar la vista vi que era mi compañero de clase y le di una leve sonrisa en agradecimiento, entonces note que sus gafas no tenían aumento y sus ojos eran verdes...

-¡Tú idiota!- gritó Félix y lo siguiente que supe fue que el chico estaba en el suelo recibiendo patadas a diestra y siniestra por Félix y sus amigos.

Me fui de allí sola me aburría esa actitud de Félix con los demás pero conmigo era cariñoso tierno y me cubría de detalles así que no me importaba como fuera con los demás mientas me tratara bien a mí.

-Hey nena me dejaste solo- llego a mi lado antes de entrar a la cafetería y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Sabes porque- dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Eres una aburrida- rio dándome una palmada en el trasero antes de tomar la charola con nuestras cosas y caminar hacia nuestra mesa.

El siguiente día Edward ni me volteo a ver, noté que caminaba encorvado y no traía sus lentes.

No pensaba rogarle, si me quería dirigir la palabra bien si no pues allá él.

La semana pasó sin más, ya era viernes y aun no hacían las pruebas, Félix y los chicos atacaban a Edward cada vez que lo encontraban, y como siempre yo prefería irme de allí.

-Nena te tengo un regalo y espero que lo uses en la fiesta de mañana- dijo mi novio mientras me llevaba a casa después de clases.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté emocionada siempre me sorprendía con algo genial.

-Quiero que lo uses en la fiesta, es algo digno de la novia del capitán del equipo- me entrego un paquete donde venia un vestido azul de seda, me llegaría a lo más a la rodilla, la falda era circular y con cuello unos lazos que se anudaban al cuello, mi espalda quedaría totalmente expuesta.

-Me dará frio con el- murmure.

-Me encargare de que no sea así- me guiño antes de darme un beso de despedida.

El siguiente día desde temprano comencé a prepararme, primero con un buen baño me depile, poniéndome las cremas me peine el cabello hacia un costado acomodando bien mis ondas me puse mi maquillaje y cuando Félix llegó por mí estaba más que lista.

-No se te olvide cariño debes volver temprano- me susurro al oído mi madre que no con muchas ganas me había dejado ir.

Asentí y Salí cogida de la mano de mi novio.

-Quiero mostrarte algo antes de ir a la fiesta- sonrió y asentí emocionada de seguro seria otro de los maravillosos regalos que me da siempre.

Se desvió en la salida tomando un camino de terracería hasta llegar al límite de este.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- la verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Recibiendo tu regalo por nuestros seis meses de noviazgo amorcito- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Se nos hará tarde para la fiesta- dije sintiendo cada vez más miedo.

-No te preocupes nena- me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y me estremecí de miedo- la fiesta se pospuso para la próxima semana hasta que esté nombrada la líder de las porristas- sonrió como el gato que se comió al ratón, mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón.

-Llévame a casa entonces- susurre presa del miedo, su mirada me recorría hambrienta de pies a cabeza.

-No cariño, no sin antes entregarte tu regalo ¿O será recibir el mío? - se bajo del auto y rodeo para abrirme la puerta y bajarme de un tirón provocando que se me torciera el tobillo.

-Félix ¿Qué haces?- dije en un quejido de dolor.

-Hago lo que hace tiempo debí hacer nena- me acorralo contra el coche dejándome semi acostada.

-Félix detente me estas asustando- dije tratando de empujarlo pero fue inútil con una mano inmovilizo mis brazos y con la otra arranco mi vestido de un tirón, sin darme siquiera tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Félix detente!- grite desesperada…

Pero el no escucho, arranco mis bragas y los protectores de mis pechos, me levanto sobre el capo y entro en mi sin más haciéndome gritar de dolor, era mi primera vez, y él me la estaba arrebatando de la manera más vil.

Arremetió contra mi cuerpo partiéndolo en dos hasta que quedo satisfecho, mis pechos estaban marcados con mordidas y chupones, mis brazos y piernas por las marcas de sus manos donde me apretaba contra él.

-De haber sabido que eras una frígida no me molesto en perder el tiempo contigo- me dio una bofetada que me hizo caer del auto y arañarme con las rocas mi espalda- por cierto si le dices a alguien, aunque sea una palabra de lo que sucedió aquí, tendré el gusto de decirle a Phill Dweyer donde encontrar a tu madre.

Mire como se subía al auto sin reparar en mi y se fue dejándome desnuda y golpeada a mitad de la nada. Me levante y me vestí, si atar a mi cuerpo las tiras que restaban de mi vestido lo era, y camine entre el bosque. Estaba oscuro y me tropecé y caí varias veces dándome arañazos a más no poder; al final llegue a un claro, no aprecie mucho lo que había o no solo que estaba despejado de arboles y las plantas eran bajas, era como un prado.

-¿Quién anda allí?-escuche una voz y me agazape en el suelo, era la voz de un hombre y lo que menos deseaba era tener a uno cerca ¿Y si me hacía lo mismo que Félix?, el terror heló mis venas.

Escuche unas pisadas acercarse y creo que hasta deje de respirar esperando que no se percatara de mi presencia.

-¿Bella?- levante la vista y allí estaba Edward con el pómulo hinchado y un ojo casi serrado de los golpes que había recibido- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto acuclilladlos junto a mí.

-Por favor ayúdame- susurre sintiéndome completamente dolorida.

-Te llevare al hospital- dijo tomándome en brazo haciendo que siseara de dolor.

-Por favor al hospital no- dije rápidamente, me harían preguntas que no podría responder.

-Entonces a tu casa- dijo avanzando y a cada paso que daba me dolía horrores el cuerpo a pesar de estar en sus brazos.

-No por favor mi mamá se va a morir del susto- dije tratando de encontrar una solución.

-A mi casa tampoco podría porque ella trabaja allí- dijo pensativo- debo curarte las heridas…

Se quedo pensativo un momento y siguió caminando en silencio solo el ruido de sus pisadas y mis quejidos se escuchaban.

Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca del rio, digo cerca porque se escuchaba el ruido del agua.

-Esta es mía- me dijo entrando conmigo en brazos- me la regalo mi papá apenas hace unos meses, dijo que era para cuando necesitara privacidad y mis hermanas no me dejan- sonrió triste mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Me das agua por favor?- pedí sintiendo la boca y garganta completamente secas.

-Espera también traeré el botiquín- se fue dejándome allí cerca de la chimenea.

Al volver traía una manta además del agua y un maletín de medico.

-Es mi botiquín- sonrió al ver mi cara.

-¿Me podría duchar primero por favor?- me sentía asqueada y sucia.

-Deja te llevo- me cargo de nuevo y me metió en la ducha, era muy espaciosa. Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y me metió dentro aun con los girones de tela que quedaban de mi vestido.

-Estaré afuera llámame si me necesitas- salió rápidamente dándome mi espacio no sin antes acercarme una toalla grande. Me talle la piel lo más que pude lastimándome los cientos de raspones y cortadas que tenia, estuve allí hasta que se enfrió el agua, me envolví en la toalla y al salir Edward estaba sentado con el maletín en las piernas.

-Pensé que sería mas cómodo para ti si te curaba en la cama- dijo serio- pero si te incomoda puedo hacerlo en el sofá.

-En la cama está bien- susurre, si hubiera querido hacerme algo ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Te dejo para que te pongas cómoda, señalo una bata de mujer de seda que me llegaría a lo mucho a medio muslo, era de tiritas de un color rosa pálido.

-Es de mi hermana- sonrió- a veces se viene aquí y deja ropa.

-Gracias- susurre mientas lo veía salir.

Me puse a bata y unas braguitas negras que aun tenían la etiqueta puesta, imagine que serian también de su hermana.

Me recosté en la cama pero no me tape con la manta debía desinfectarme las heridas.

Toco la puerta y no paso hasta que se lo indiqué, no me miro fijo sino que venía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Puedo?- señalo mis piernas que eran las más lastimadas, asentí; comenzó a curar todas y cada una de las heridas, noto mis moretes claramente en forma de las manos de Félix, me miro interrogante.

-Por favor no quiero hablar de ello- susurre mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-Como quieras- dijo antes de seguir con su trabajo, me puso una especie de crema en la mejilla- con esto desaparecerá luego- susurró, de seguro era como él se curaba cuando Félix y su grupo le propinaban las palizas…

-Tómate esto- me tendió dos tabletas- es tylenol te ayudara con el dolor.

-Gracias- dije avergonzada, él aquí ayudándome y yo le di la espalda cada vez que le daban las palizas, me sentí fatal y trate de desviar mis pensamientos- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las once- dijo mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

-Debo irme… mi mamá- las palabras murieron en mis labios ¿Qué explicación le daría?

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres y llamarla para decirle que te has quedado a dormir con una amiga- se encogió de hombros mientras me tendía el teléfono.

- No me creerá… claramente me dijo que me quería a la media noche.

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo- me tendió su móvil de nuevo.

-¿Alo?- escuche la voz admirada de mi madre.

-Mamá soy Bella- inteligente respuesta, me abofetee mentalmente.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? ¿Estás bien?- indago rápidamente.

-Estoy bien mamá es solo que la fiesta se suspendió y me he juntado con un compañero de escuela para hacer una tarea de biología que debemos entregar el lunes.

-Pero a estas horas hija ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-su tono era preocupado y hasta con desconfianza.

-Perdón mama es que me lo encontré de regreso y bueno nos pusimos a hacer la tarea y se nos fue el tiempo- cruce los dedos para que me creyera.

-¿Puedo saber a qué compañero te refieres Isabella?

-Es Edward el hijo del doctor Cullen- no le mentiría en eso por lo menos.

-Es un buen muchacho y muy respetuoso- parecía hablar consigo misma- ¿puedo hablar con él?- le cedí el teléfono.

-Señora Renee buenas noche siento lo de Bella pero es que se nos fue el tiempo y aun nos falta bastante que hacer…- hizo una pausa y mire que se pasaba la mano por su cabello lleno de gomina dejándoselo blanquecino- no señora no estamos en casa de mis papas- silencio de nuevo y pude ver como su rostro era demasiado expresivo, ahora tenía fuertemente tomado el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos pulgar e índice- lo que sucede señora Renee es que estamos en la cabaña usted sabe, cómo es tarea de biología debíamos hacer mucho ruido además de un experimento que si resulta desastroso por lo menos no mancharemos las paredes de la casa- silencio y luego rio- claro señora Renee limpiaremos todo- mamá hablo de nuevo y me cedió el teléfono.

-Mamá ¿estás más tranquila?- dije rápidamente.

-Claro hija ya me explico Edward y lo conozco sé que es muy respetuoso cuídate Bella y no hagan explotar la cabaña- reí por su ocurrencia y después de mandarle un beso colgué.

-¿Más tranquila?- pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Si gracias- le sonreí pero después me arrepentí porque me dolió horrores el golpe.

-Sería bueno que durmieras- dijo mirando el reloj.

-No tengo sueño- murmure avergonzada, en realidad tenía miedo a estar sola.

-¿Podemos charlar si quieres?-me sonrió tímidamente.

Nos pasamos la noche hablando, de su vida supe que siempre ha sido tímido; primero, en su infancia sufrió un poco por su cuerpo pues tendía a ser un poco obeso, siempre era molestado por los demás, cuando cumplió quince años se dio un estirón hasta llegar a medir el uno ochenta que mide ahora y no lo bajaban de lombriz, manguera d bombero, entre muchos sobrenombres que le ponían y últimamente el grupito de Félix lo trae de baja golpeándolo a cada momento.

-Y no has pensado en defenderé o presentar alguna denuncia.

-Te soy sincero, no se pelear, además por muchos años fui el niño de la casa y mi mama y mis hermanas mayores Rosalie y Alice se encargaron de mimarme y no dejarme aprender, hasta que nacieron Rachel y Rebeca me dejaron pero ya tenía doce años.

-Pero no es justo que te golpeen sin razón, deberías defenderte- refunfuñe.

-Una vez lo intente y termine con un par de costillas rotas, se ensañaron mas- agacho la vista.

-Eh, tranquilo ya encontraremos una solución- dije con convicción- y lo siento, siento haberme hecho de la vista gorda cuando te golpeaban.

-Tú no tenías la culpa- afirmó.

-Una vez sí y aun así no te defendí.

-Dejémoslo de ese tamaño vale- sonrió mejor cuéntame de ti ahora.

El se abrió conmigo y lo menos que podía hacer era responderle de la misma forma, le conté todo, de Phill, que también padecí el que se burlaran de mi en la escuela, como nos fue con la golpiza que nos dio y tan abierta estaba hablando viendo la forma como me prestaba atención, sentía mi corazón descansar de tanta carga que termine contándole lo que me paso esta noche.

-¡Maldito pedazo de mierda merece que lo castren!- gritó furioso.

-Tranquilo Edward no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo en su contra, además no puedo poner en riesgo a mi madre, si hablo Phill nos encuentra.

-Nada de eso, algo podremos hacer lo que te hizo no tiene perdón Bella- caminaba por el cuarto como león enjaulado.

-Lo sé y tendré que vivir con ello- no pude evitar sollozar.

No nos percatamos que ya había amanecido, unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron saltar, y Edward salió diciéndome que guardara silencio.

-Hola Edward les he traído el desayuno ¿y Bella?- esa era mi madre.

-Está dormida señora Renee terminamos hasta hace poco.

-Pobrecilla, ¿y los libros?- ups algo se nos tenía que escapar.

-Los guide para poder recostarme un rato en el sofá y no tropezarme con ellos cuando me levantara- reí yo no era tan buena mentirosa, tal vez el tuvo que aprender para justificar los golpes, dijo un vocecita en mi cabeza y se me apretó el corazón.

-En ese caso los dejo que descansen, por cierto le traje a Bella ropa porque no creo que este muy cómoda con ese vestido.

-Muchas gracias señora Renee.

Escuche la puerta serrarse y al rato Edward entro con una charola repleta de comida.

-Huele bien- sonreí y graso error me dolió de nuevo la mejilla.

-Y sabe mejor- coloco la charola en medio de nosotros y comimos todo.

-He estado pensando en algo- susurré ruborizada.

-Tú dirás- me miro serio.

-Quiero aprender a defenderme- dije con convicción.

-Suena bien.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deseas aprender a defenderte?

-sería bueno- ugh era tan críptico que desee darle una cojera para que reaccionara.

-Por favor Edward me vas a decir que no estás harto de que te pisoteen, por lo menos yo no pienso dejar que Félix me ponga una mano encima de nuevo, además si viene Phill no pienso permitir que me vuelva a mandar al hospital.

-¿y qué planeas?

-Quiero… no sé, estudiar karate, tae kwon do, tai chi, boxeo, mínimo defensa personal.

-Y responder golpes por golpes eso sería un círculo vicioso Bella.

-No es responder golpe por golpe es impedir que te vuelvan a golpear.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Aquí no hay ningún tipo de escuela o algo así donde se enseñen algo de eso.

-Tal vez e Port Ángeles – pensé que sería bastante difícil- no creo.

-Porque no lo crees.

-Medio de transporte- hice una mueca.

-Si es por eso no hay problema yo tengo auto.

-¡¿Qué?!- me sorprendió- ¿Y porque te llevan al instituto?

-Para que me llevaría el auto, lo único que lograría es que lo destrozaran y entonces si mi papá lo confirma.

-¿En tu casa no saben sobre?- deje las palabras en el aire.

-No ¿Por qué crees que me la paso en la cabaña o el prado?, además cuento con toda clase de cremas y demás.

-Wow, entonces si decido ir me llevarías- dije ilusionada.

-Claro tal vez y hasta me anime también a tomar las clases- agacho la mirada.

-¿Y cómo lo cubriríamos? Tú sabes nuestros viajes Port Ángeles.

-No se…

Nos quedamos serios un momento hasta que recordé haberle comentado a mi mamá acerca de conseguir empleo.

-Tengo un plan no sé si te guste- sonreí, mala idea de nuevo.

-Habla- ahora se escuchaba entusiasmado.

-Hace poco le comente a mi mamá acerca de conseguir empleo para ayudarla con mis gastos…

-Y ese empleo seria en Port Ángeles- termino por mi y asentí entusiasta, error me dolió horrible no entendía como él ha podido aguantar golpes tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuándo iríamos?- me estaba entusiasmado bastante.

-Si quieres hoy mismo además tenemos el pretexto de la tarea de biología, podemos ocupar algunos materiales- me guiño el ojo- te espero afuera para que te vistas- dejo sobre la cama la bolsa con ropa que me trajo mamá.

Me lave la cara y me quite las lentillas echándolas al cesto de la basura me puse los jeans y la polera, me deje el cabello suelto para que no se me notara los moretones.

-Te cambian de color los ojos, la última vez que los vi eran verde como los míos.

-Usaba lentes de contacto- me encogí de hombros. Error me dolía todo.

-Te vas directo al auto es un volvo plata que está en la cochera- me dio las llaves- yo avisare que vamos con prisa porque si no nos cierran el lugar.

Me quede con boca abierta al ver el coche, era del año y era perfecto me provoco amor a primera vista.

Me subí y me enamoro más, estaban comodísimos los asientos.

-¿Lista Bella?-asentí, él sonrió al acomodarse para ponernos en marcha.

-Completamente- aseguré.

Emprendimos el viaje a ratos charlando y a ratos en silencio, pero para nada incomodo, la música clásica fluía del sonido creando un ambiente armónico.

Recorrimos muchos lugares y la verdad ninguno nos convencía, hasta que cuando estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos cuando dimos con el lugar perfecto para lo que queríamos.

-Ahora solo falta cubrir los de los empleos- dije más contenta.

-Sobre eso- sonrió como niño travieso y note que su sonrisa era muy linda, hasta podría decir que sexi, necesitaría ponerle más atención- me dijo uno de los chicos que en el centro comercial ocupan trabajadores en varios locales tal vez allí logremos algo- ahora el entusiasmado era el también.

Tuvimos mucha suerte ambos entramos a trabajar en una tienda de música donde vendían desde discos hasta el más sofisticado equipo de sonido, trabajaríamos lunes, miércoles y viernes; los martes , jueves y sábado tendríamos nuestras clases de defensa.

El lunes fue una pesadilla, al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Félix devorándose una rubia creo que se llama Tanya, me miro con desprecio y todo el día fui víctima de los cuchicheos de parte los demás.

El martes Edward me busco y estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo que teníamos libre, haciéndonos compañía.

A partir de ese día nos volvimos inseparables, no nos importaba lo que dijeran, ahora yo también era víctima de ataques verbales por los chicos "populares" por ser amiga del friki, me lanzaban cosas y me decían mil más.

Si no fuera por el apoyo de Edward no pudiera levantarme cada mañana para enfrentar el infierno llamado instituto.

Todas las tardes asistimos ya sea al trabajo o a las clases, siempre juntos, mamá dice que nos hemos vuelto unos muérdagos, y ha insinuado que pueda haber algo entre nosotros, aunque para ser sincera me empieza a gustar, es un gran chico con un gran corazón.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- dijo el causante de mi paseo por las nubes pasando la mano frente a mí.

-¿Decías?- pregunte al tiempo que caía un pedazo de algo en mi cabeza.

- Que hoy quisiera que me ayudaras con algo- se sonrojó.

-Dirás- le inste a continuar.

-Pues veras, mis hermanas vienen y bueno me han dicho tantas veces que mejore mi aspecto que he decido intentarlo, con tu ayuda si quieres- me sonrió tímido, y tenía tiempo que amaba sus sonrisas.

-Me encantaría Edward- no sé de donde salió, que lo abrace emocionada.

-De haber sabido que me abrazarías te hubiera dicho desde antes- rió y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí la abandonada con el friki, una visión digna de ser plasmada para la posteridad- la voz burlona de Félix me hizo apretarme más a Edward.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Con una pintura estaría genial no?- lo siguiente que supe era que nos cubrían de pintura de pies a cabeza.

Se fueron riendo estruendosamente como si lo que hicieron fuera de lo más gracioso. Edward se paro conmigo entre los brazos y camino hacia las duchas, no habría nadie porque cuando veníamos en camino acuchamos el timbre que daba por terminado el almuerzo.

Nos metimos bajo la regadera permitiendo que el agua se llevara la pintura de nuestros cuerpos.

-Necesitaremos ropa- dije cuando terminamos de quitarnos todas las manchas.

-Eso está resuelto- sonrió, fue a no sé dónde y sacó una mochila con ropa de él.

-Vaya que eres precavido.

Nos cambiamos de espaldas al otro, confiaba en él ciegamente.

Después decidimos faltar a las dos clases que quedaban y nos fuimos a Port Ángeles, estuvimos en el entrenamiento, según Jacob, nuestro maestro, estábamos muy avanzados, la verdad es que nos esforzábamos mucho día a día para aprender más. Volvimos a casa felices y celebramos con una rica pizza, refresco y una película "karate Kid" porque no, terminamos brincando por toda la sala y después desparramados en el piso riéndonos como locos.

-En serio Bella creo que a partir de mañana lavaremos y enceraremos todos los autos- reí por su mal chiste y el muy astutatamente se arrojo contra mi haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- gritaba mientras me retorcía.

-Ya- susurro y me di cuenta que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, casi podía saborear su aliento…

Nos quedamos quietos, ninguno de los dos hizo amago de moverse, sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia mis labios, su lengua salió y los mojo con lentitud…

-Bésame- susurré despacio.

Su rostro bajo lentamente se acerco al mío, hasta que al fin sentí sus labios, primero fue solo un tímido roce, se alejo y nuevamente volvió posar sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez estuvo un poco mas moviéndose suavemente, disfrutando; pase mis manos por su cuello y acaricie su cabello engominado; duramos lo que pudieron ser horas besándonos, allí en la sala de mi casa recostados sobre la alfombra, no hubo necesidad de palabras durante todo ese tiempo.

-Bella- susurro pegando su frente a la mía- No tienes idea de cuánto había soñado con hacer esto.

-Ed…- me silencio poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No quiero que esto sea solo así- suspiro y cerro un poco los ojos- Bella me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia.

El corazón comenzó una carrera frenética en mi pecho y una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

-La honrada seria yo al tener un novio como tú- su cara se ilumino y sus labios volaron hacia los míos…

Se levanto llevándome con él y se sentó en el sofá conmigo entre sus pierna, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro.

-¡Chicos ya llegue!- mamá nos hizo pegar un salto pero conservamos nuestra posición, sentimos sus paso acercarse a nosotros hasta que se paró a nuestro lado-¿Algo que deba saber?- nos sonrió cómplice.

-Que su hija me ha hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra aceptando ser mi novia...

-Bien por ello ya se estaban tardando- rio y nosotros con ella- solo les digo que se cuiden, saben a qué me refiero- nos guiño el ojo provocando que nos atragantáramos y se fue riendo a carcajada limpia.

El siguiente día nos pasábamos abrazados o de la mano en todo momento, y como éramos los non gratos nadie dio importancia, imagino también porque Félix no fue a clases ese día.

Tuvimos libres todas las clases después del almuerzo pues los directivos tuvieron una reunión urgente, cosa que aprovechamos para ir a Port Ángeles desde entonces para hacer el "cambio de look" de mi novio, y después de pensarlo bien decidí recuperar mi color natural de cabello, el rubio me hacía sentir falsa.

Para empezar lo lleve a la estética donde le cortar el cabello dejándoselo un poco largo, mientras que a mí me teñían el cabello de mi color un tono castaño chocolate y también lo recortaban en capas largas, no deje que a Edward le echaran gomina sino que se lo secaron y se lo dejaron así, se miraba demasiado apetecible para su propio bien, las mismas chicas de la estética se le quedaban viendo y eso que aun no cambiábamos su ropa.

Nos recorrimos varias tiendas y lo hice medirse ropa hasta que dijo basta, terminamos como con veinte bolsas de ropa para él y tres para mí.

Como era de esperarse las chicas se comían vivo a mi novio el siguiente día, pero solo eso cambio….

El tiempo con mi novio me pasaba volando, era maravilloso estar con él…

Terminando la clase de biología decidimos almorzar en las bancas de afuera, nos gustaba mas además que había amanecido soleado.

Note como Félix y su grupito nos miraba desde una esquina pero no se acercaron y la verdad me dio más miedo, estuve alerta por si nos llegaban por algún lado… logramos terminar el día sin ningún ataque y eso fue un verdadero logro… o eso creímos.

-Hija necesito ir al centro comercial ¿crees que pueda ir con ustedes? Es que si voy en mi camioneta todo el dinero de me ira en gasolina.

-No creo que haya problema mamá, pero necesitamos salir ya porque si no llegamos tarde al trabajo.

En cuanto llego Edward salimos los tres…

Al llegar mama dijo que haría tiempo por allí para esperarnos y volver con nosotros…

La jornada termino con muchas chicas coqueteándole a mi novio, mismas que antes lo ignoraban…. Aunque las entiendo, esa polera negra pegada a sus recién adquiridos músculos gracias a nuestras clases y esos jeans a la cadera complementados por ese caballo rebelde volando hacia todos lados, lo hacían ver demasiado apetecible para su propio bien.

En el estacionamiento guardamos las cosas en la cajuela del volvo, estábamos por subir al auto cuando una voz muy conocida nos hizo pegar un salto.

-Así que andabas por estos rumbos Renee, debes saber que puedes correr pero te encontrare siempre.

-Te dije que aquí estaría- debí imaginar que Félix estaría tras esto.

-¿Nos podemos ir Renee? Un auto nos está esperando- hablo tranquilo pero conocía bien ese tono de voz.

-Jamás iré contigo ni a la esquina- aseguro mi madre abrazándonos a Edward y a mí.

-Última vez que te lo digo Renee- su voz filosa y amenazante me hizo refugiarme entre los brazos de mi novio.

-Te he dicho que no- mamá fue firme.

-Que conste que te di la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas.

Se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pero Edward fue más rápido y lo arrojo al suelo, Félix y otros dos intervinieron y nos defendimos, tres contra dos era fácil, pero no quince, no sé de donde salió otro grupo de hombres que comenzaron a atacarnos lloviéndonos golpes de aquí y allá, como dijo Jacob estábamos entrenados para ello y así pintaba hasta que Félix saco un arma, y sin más disparo dándole a Edward en el estomago…

-Imbécil- grito Phill- larguémonos de aquí- hasta entonces escuche la sirenas de las patrullas pero no me importaba, me arrodille al lado de Edward viendo como sus manos se llenaban de sangre.

- Ed cielo por favor resiste- lloré.

-Espera Phill me falta algo- escuche decir a Félix y lo siguiente que supe fue que un agudo dolor en mi costado que me hizo caer sobre mi novio.

-Amor resiste por favor- dije sin aliento- te amo mi Edward.

-también te amo mi Bella- fue lo último que escuche antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si fuera de roca, quería moverme y no podía… escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos pero no entendía lo que decían… me sumí en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad de nuevo...

-Cariño por favor despierta- escuche la voz de mi madre en un sollozo.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, todo estaba demasiado luminoso y los cerré de golpe… lo intente de nuevo y esta vez no me lastimo tanto la luz me mantuve as hasta acostumbrarme entonces mire el lugar donde estaba cayéndome de golpe los recuerdos...

-Edward- susurre con mi voz pastosa, sentía como si mi boca fuera de cartón. Mi mama no respondía y me sentí morir- mamá- suplique.

-Está en terapia intensiva amor, la bala le daño órganos internos…

-No, mamá dime que es mentira- llore sin importar el dolor que me causara, recordé que me dijo que me amaba y llore mas, no quería perderlo, no podía.

-Tranquila hija no te hace bien- decía mi madre pero no podía mi corazón estaba oprimiéndome el pecho.

-Necesito verlo por favor- suplique.

-No debes moverte, no saliste muy bien parada corazón.

-Entiéndeme mamá por favor necesito verlo necesito decirle que lo amo, que lo necesito conmigo que sin él la vida no tiene sentido…. Por favor- suplique sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

-Cariño por favor…

-¡Por favor tú! Necesito verlo…- suplique y lo siguiente que supe fue que una enfermera ponía algo en mi suero llevándome de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Paso mucho tiempo la verdad no tengo idea cuanto, pero no me interesaba despertar no sin él, la vida no tenía sentido si no estaba a mi lado. Me mantuve con los ojos serrados para no ver pero si podía acuchar el ir y venir, a mama moverse por la habitación…

-Renee te traje algo de comer- esa era la voz de Esme la madre de mi Edward.

-No tengo hambre Esme- susurró mi madre.

-Debes hacerlo, por el bien de ambas- escuche ruido de trastos- ¿Ya lo sabe?

-No pude decírselo, el solo saber que Edward esta grave la puso muy mal…- mi Edward, amor por favor recupérate.

-Mi hijo estará bien, Carlisle dice que ha respondido bien al tratamiento lo mantendrán en coma inducido solo por prevención para que se mantenga en reposo…

-¿En serio?- pregunto mi madre.

-Sí, de allá vengo; el hígado es un órgano que se reconstruye solo y con lo poco que lograron salvarle puede vivir solo debe tener los cuidados necesarios por un tiempo.

-Me alegro Esme y sé que Bella también lo hará cuando despierte y se lo diga.

-Pero lo otro Renee, es importante que sepa…

-Creo que ni ella sabía que estaba embarazada Esme, sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto…

-No es bueno Renee, los secretos nunca lo son porque tarde o temprano salen a la luz.

Escuche paso de nuevo era alguien grande y traía botas…

-Renee- una voz masculina le hablo con confianza a mi madre pero esa totalmente desconocida para mí…

-Charlie- sollozó mi madre hablándole con familiaridad al hombre.

-Tranquila cariño nuestra nena se pondrá bien ya lo veras…

-Son tantas cosas, si se puso así de mal al saber el estado de Edward ¿te imaginas como se pondrá cuando sepa que perdió a su bebé? Y ahora que también te hemos encontrado.

-Aunque reconozco que no fueron las mejores circunstancias, me alegra saber de ustedes, y sabes que esta vez no te dejare desaparecer.

-Lo siento- sollozo de nuevo mi madre- tú te fuiste y luego supe que estaba embarazada, mis papas me corrieron y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Lo importante es que estamos bien ahora Renee, y formaremos la familia que debió ser hace dieciocho años.

- Ya lo veremos Charlie, ya lo veremos…- se quedaron en silencio, pero aun sentía su presencia.

Estaba más perdida que un explorador en el amazonas, y aunque no quisiera abrir los ojos debía hacerlo, me removí inquieta, era una lucha entre mi mente y mi cuerpo, hasta que al fin pude abrir los ojos, mi madre estaba abrazada a un hombre de cabello castaño como el mío, alto complexión gruesa con un ancho bigote, su tono de piel era más bronceado que el mío.

-Mamá- susurre para llamar su atención.

-Hija, ¡Oh hija que susto me has dado!- lloraba mientras repartía besos por mi rostro.

-¿Es verdad lo que escuche?- fui al grano no quería que me ocultara nada.

-No sé que tanto escuchaste corazón, pero déjame decirte primero que nada que Edward se pondrá bien- involuntariamente sonreí, mi Edward se pondría bien.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?- pregunte esperando que continuara pero se quedo en silencio-mamá si no me lo dices tú te la seguridad que tarde o temprano lo averiguare y estaré muy enojada contigo por no decírmelo.

-Hija por culpa del balazo que recibiste perdiste tu bebé- me miro fijamente pero no reaccione- ¿no me dices nada?- pregunto al ver mi silencio.

-No tengo nada que decir- susurré completamente en shock, no podía asimilarlo.

-Bien, tú sabrás, también debes saber que el jefe de policía que atendió era tu padre- me quede con cara de wtf.- veras, tu padre biológico, quien nunca supo de tu existencia es el jefe de policía de Port Ángeles desde hace tres años.

- Hola- saludo el hombre de bigote- Jake me dijo que eras su mejor alumna- me sonrió.

-¿Jake?- pregunte confundida.

-Jacob Black tu maestro de defensa personal, dice que tú y tu novio- hizo una mueca al decirlo- aprendieron rápido.

-¿Conoces a Jacob?- andaba un poco lenta eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban sucediendo.

-Es hijo de mi mejor amigo y cuñado Billy Black, mi esposa Sue, que en paz descanse, era hermana de Billy.

-¿Tienes más hijos?- pregunte con un deje de celos.

-Unos gemelos que pronto cumplen diez años- sonrió- Leah y Seth son unos diablillos pero los amo, como te amo a ti desde que Renee me dijo que eras mi hija.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Edward?- pedí, Charlie me miro triste pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que sucedía principalmente en lo referente a él.

-Iré a hablar con tu medico- mi madre salió del cuarto dejándonos solos.

Después de un rato de silencio hablo, me conto de su vida y me pregunto por la mía, prometió no forzarme a llamarlo papá, pero que sería muy feliz si lo hiciera, la verdad me cayó muy bien, tal vez con el tiempo podría aceptarlo como tal.

Mi Edward estaba conectado a un sinfín de cables, mi mamá me llevo en una silla de ruedas, gracias a Carlisle lograron conseguirme el permiso para poder verlo.

-Hola- salude recibiendo solo el pitido de las maquinas- necesito que despiertes, por favor, te necesito, tenemos muchos planes ¿recuerdas?, iríamos juntos a la universidad, tal vez viviríamos juntos, estudiaríamos sicología, ¿recuerdas porque?, por favor amor, por lo que más ames en el mundo no me dejes, y si te vas llévame contigo que la vida no tiene sentido sin ti…- suplique y suplique hasta que me sacaron de allí, quería estar a su lado, lo necesitaba… pero no obtuve respuesta…

_Años más tarde…._

-Les pedimos un fuerte aplauso para nuestra conferencista estrella, la doctora Isabella Swan- escuche las ovaciones antes de levantarme.

-"Muchas gracias chicos, parece que fue ayer cuando era una estudiante de nivel básico, quiero comenzar esta conferencia contándoles la historia de un joven, que a pesar de ser muy inteligente y bueno, sufrió las consecuencias del bullyng. Había personas que les incomodaba su físico, por tener unos kilos de más y los agredieron verbalmente minando su autoestima, cosa que se reflejó en su exterior pues nunca se preocupo por su aspecto, después en el instituto pasaron de las palabras a los golpes, y había quienes miraban y se quedaban callados, a ellos no les perjudicaba, creían que con dar la espalda e ignorar las palizas que le daban a este joven quedaría olvidado, pero no era así, había una chica que era de esos que solamente miraba y daba la vuelta sin hacer nada pensando en que a ella no le perjudicaba en nada lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer, pero un día ella necesito ayuda y la mano que se tendió para ayudarla fue la de aquel chico por quien ella nunca hizo nada.

Chicos, muchas veces pensamos, "ah yo no le pego, no estoy haciendo bullyng" pero no es así, también tú que miras y te cruzas de brazos sin hacer nada le haces daño, porque por tu silencio, estas permitiendo que sigan golpeando a ese inocente.

Jóvenes no dañemos a los que nos rodean, los golpe verbales y físicos dejan secuelas imborrables; aceptémonos nosotros mismos y a los demás como son, ¿Cómo podemos exigir perfección si nosotros mismos somos imperfectos?

El respeto es la base en todas las relaciones humanas, si quieres que te respeten, da tu el primer paso respetando. Y recuerda tanto daña el que golpea como el que ve y se calla".

El auditorio estallo en aplausos, limpie las lágrimas que se me desbordaron recordando a mi Edward cuantas golpizas pude evitarle si hubiera hablado.

-Estuviste espectacular Bella- me felicito Jake.

-Gracias Jake- le di una débil sonrisa.

-Mamita becho- mi bebé me lleno el rostro de besos, siempre que me miraba triste lo hacía hasta sacarme una sonrisa.

-Te amo bebé- mi pequeño Sam de dos añitos es una copia idéntica mía, desde el cabello los ojos y creo que hasta los distraído.

-Amo mamá- escondió su carita en el cuello de Jake y comenzó a chuparse el dedo pulgar indicando que tenia sueño.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- pregunto con cautela Seth, mi hermano que venía llegando, dese hacia un año trabajaba conmigo como mi asistente personal.

-Vayan ustedes yo debo hacer algo antes….

Me despedí de todos y Salí del auditorio, cogí el coche y llegue de paso a la florería compre un pequeño ramo de margaritas blancas y me dirigí al cementerio…

-Hola cielo- salude limpiando mis lagrimas- hoy pensé en ti todo el día, tuve un conferencia acerca del bullyng, ¿crees que por lo menos alguien haya captado el mensaje? Espero que sí, y pensar que tú fuiste víctima del bullyng, y nadie hizo nada.

Aunque la justicia llega no fue por eso, ayer ejecutaron a Félix, mato a su prometida a golpes y lo condenaron a muerte, le llegó, pero no por haberte matado a ti, ¿Qué culpa tenias tu de sus odios? Pero así es eso… -tome aire y trague el nudo que tenía en mi garganta-como te decía hoy tuve la conferencia en el auditorio del instituto y me ovacionaron, realmente espero que no haya caído en saco roto y los jóvenes dejen de maltratarse, que no haya más víctimas como tú… te amo, fuiste, eres y serás siempre parte de mi…- coloque las flores y me fui a casa de mis padres.

Al llegar a casa me recibió un tornado de dos añitos…

-Mami mami- saltaba emocionado, el sueño se había ido.

-¿Qué no te estabas durmiendo?- el solo rio y corrió para entrar a la casa.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto mi padre que estaba sentado en la sala con su escayola de la pierna sobre el sofá.

-muy bien- sonreí y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-me alegro, me hubiera encantado estar presente- señalo su pierna.

- A mi también- me senté a su lado y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro inhalando su aroma, el puso la mano sobre mi abultado vientre de seis meses y la bebé lo reconoció dándole unas pataditas.

-Es maravilloso que vayas a hacerme abuelo de nuevo- beso el tope de mi cabeza.

-Ninguno de los dos fue planeado pero soy feliz con ellos- puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Te dejaron un sobre, esta encima de la mesa, ya se me estaba olvidando.

Me levante y fui por él, al abrirlo una enorme sonrisa se instalo en mi cara.

-Papá, ¿puedo encargarles a Sam otro rato? Debo salir- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso las llaves de mi auto.

-Claro que si hija no te preocupes por él.

Sin responder Salí rápidamente y maneje ese camino tan conocido por mí…

-Hola- saludo él tímidamente.

- Hola- respondí en el mismo tono.

-Te extrañé- sonrió caminando hacia mí.

-También yo- susurre tragándome las lagrimas- no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

-Tampoco yo- tomo mi mano entre las suyas las beso- es horrible no tenerte conmigo.

-No me dejes de nuevo, no lo soportaría- lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, esta semana que estuvo lejos fue un martirio.

-No puedo dejar sola a mi prometida- dijo y sentí la risa en su voz.

-¿Y desde cuándo tienes prometida?- pregunte seria.

-Desde este instante- levanto mi rostro para darme un beso lento y lleno de amor.

-No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido- susurre sobre sus labios.

-Creo que lo he hecho demasiadas veces amor, desde que Salí del hospital hace varios años te pedí que te casaras conmigo, frente a la tumba de nuestro pequeño- sonreí el no dejo que nadie se enterara de que mi bebé era de Félix y asumió la paternidad, y con la ayuda de Carlisle y mi papá tenemos esa lapida con su nombre en el cementerio- …antes de irnos a la universidad y me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, cuando nos graduamos y me dijiste que aun no, después cuando te embarazaste de Sam también y me dijiste que cuando naciera porque no querías estar gorda en tu boda, después por el trabajo, ahora por Carlie, lo siento mi vida pero no te lo voy a pedir , desde este momento eres mi prometida, y vamos a comenzar con los preparativos de la boda para cuando Carlie cumpla dos meses ni un segundo más.

-Que romántico- reí pegándome más a él.

-Lo haré romántico si así lo quieres te lo prometo, pero hoy atendí un caso de bullyng como un favor personal a un colega, el niño se ha inscrito en las clases de Jake y Leah, el pobre casi muere asfixiado por una "broma", y recordé lo nuestro, como casi morimos y perdimos a nuestro bebé, porque era mío al ser tuyo, y no quiero esperar más, la vida es corta amor, y por miedos o traumas del pasado que dejo Phill con el maltrato a tu madre, no nos permites ser felices, mírala a ella con Charlie, se fugaron a las vegas como dos jóvenes hormonales y están felizmente casados desde entonces, yo no soy Phill amor y jamás te lastimaría, soy tu Edward el hombre que te salvo cuando llegaste como un ángel herido aquí a nuestro prado y curé tus heridas físicas, y tú me salvaste a mí, por favor mi Bella cásate conmigo.

-soy tuya mi Edward desde ese día que me salvaste te pertenezco y claro que me casaré contigo y no me importa estar como pelota playera o esperar a que nazca Carlie, seré tu esposa en el segundo que tu lo decidas.

-Te amo- susurro sellando nuestro compromiso con un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

-Te amo- respondí respondiendo el beso con pasión- hazme el amor mi Edward.

-Vamos a nuestra cabaña- tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos a nuestra cabaña, nuestro refugio, el lugar donde nos conocimos realmente, donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, donde nos escapábamos cada vez que queríamos estar solos, allí donde nació nuestro hijo en medio de una tormenta…

Nos amamos lentamente, reconociéndonos, mostrando con cada caricia, cada beso y cada roce lo mucho que necesitábamos del otro…

**Muchas gracias por pasarse por esta historia y leerla...**

**Besotes.**


End file.
